Turnabout Troubles
by HanaHeart
Summary: AULegoas Learns the value of keeping his promises winks MAJOR ARWENBASHING! You have been warned! SLASH AL


> Turnabout Troubles
> 
> Beta: Aini
> 
> Rate: PG-13
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> AU, based on Archie's comics
> 
> Major Arwen-bashing
> 
> Major Evil Arwen
> 
> Major OOCness
> 
> Dear Diary…
> 
> Last weekend, I had the most wonderful ski-trip with Aragorn and some of our schoolmates and I owed it to my dear friend Arwen!
> 
> She gave me Aragorn on a silver tray even if she didn't really mean it!
> 
> It's all started last week, when Arwen started to hangout with Boromir!
> 
> "Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, Boromir you are so funny!" Arwen's laughter rang through the whole corridor as she walked with the blond man.
> 
> Aragorn was standing next to me, boiling from anger.
> 
> "GRRRRRRRRRRR…I'm sick of that!" he growled. "I've been trying to speak to Arwen privately for days…but she's always with Boromir! I'm outta here!" with that, he stormed in the other direction.
> 
> Taking a deep breath, I walked to Arwen.
> 
> "Arwen, may I have a word with you, please?" I asked.
> 
> "Sure, Legolas." She said, smiling. "Boromir honey, will you excuse me for a moment?" she addressed the man in her most coquettish voice.
> 
> "Sure, my sweet star." Boromir said, smiling like an idiot. "But don't stay away from me for a long time or my heart will shatter into pieces."
> 
> I rolled my eyes in annoyance. What could Arwen possibly see in that man? Aragorn is much more better!
> 
> "Don't worry, it won't take that long!" she said, kissing him briefly on the lips before turning to me.
> 
> "What is it, Legolas?" she asked as we walked to an empty classroom.
> 
> "I wanted to ask you what's with this Boromir honey routine, Arwen?" I asked.
> 
> "Why, Legolas dear…whatever do you mean?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face.
> 
> "Aragorn wants to ask you to the fancy dance this Saturday but you are avoiding him, right?"
> 
> "Okay, Okay!" she said, sighing. "That's it in a nutshell! You see, Legolas, usually you and I have to compete for Aragorn when it comes to an event like this!"
> 
> "So?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.
> 
> "Well," she said, grinning widely. "Since you are going on that ski-trip this weekend, I'm one up on him!"
> 
> I gasped in surprise as I finally realized what she was up to.
> 
> "Oh, I get it!" I exclaimed, terrified. "You are using Boromir to turn the tables on Aragorn!"
> 
> "Yup," she said calmly, running her hand through her hair. "I want him to sweat out asking me to the dance! Later, after he's suffered enough, I'll ditch Boromir and agree to go to the dance with Aragorn!"
> 
> "ARWEN UND"MIEL, THAT'S A ROTTEN THING TO DO!" I yelled angrily at her.
> 
> Can you believe that, dear diary!
> 
> She is using Aragorn's love in the most horrible way!
> 
> "All is fair in love and war, dear Legolas!" she said, smirking. "And paybacks are bummers!"
> 
> "Well, I'm going to stop you!" I exclaimed. "I'm going straight to Aragorn and Boromir and I'll tell them about your sick plan!" I strode to the door.
> 
> "HOLD IT, BLOND AVENGER!" Arwen's sharp voice made me freeze in my spot. "If you do this, I'll never speak to you again and I MEAN IT!"
> 
> Damn! I can't believe the nerve of this elf-Lady! She knows my weak points!
> 
> You see, dear dairy, I may be competing with her to win Aragorn's heart but even that didn't get between our friendship!
> 
> Yes, she is my best friend!
> 
> We grew up together, played together and went to the same schools together! She is my friend and sister!
> 
> I sighed deeply and looked at Arwen.
> 
> "Please, Arwen," I said. "You are hurting Aragorn that way!"
> 
> "Don't worry yourself too much about it, dear Legolas." She said, waving her hand indifferently. "Just concentrate on your little ski-trip and promise you won't spill the beans!"
> 
> "Okay," I sighed in defeat. "I don't like it, but I promise!"
> 
> "That's my best friend!" she said, kissing me lightly on the cheeks.
> 
> When we exited the classroom, we spotted Aragorn coming in our direction.
> 
> "Hey, Arwen!" he called, waving his hand.
> 
> "Oopes, here comes Aragorn again." Arwen said, walking in the other direction. "I have to go. See ya!" With that, she ran away, calling for her Boromir honey!
> 
> "What's wrong with her?" Aragorn exclaimed in annoyance, standing next to me. "The way things are going I wish I'd signed up for the Ski-trip!" he said sorrowfully.
> 
> /Now, he thinks about it!/ I thought sadly as I looked at him.
> 
> "Too bad the list is filled!" I said softly. "Speaking of skiing…I have to check with Lord Glorfindel the trip chaperone!"
> 
> "Come, I'll walk with you!" Aragorn said, smiling softly. We walked in silence for a while. I looked at Aragorn and saw hurt clearly written in his handsome face. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.
> 
> "You know," he said. "I thought going to that fancy dance would be a blast! But it's turned into a real downer!"
> 
> I sighed deeply, thinking of the situation. My poor Aragorn was hurting!
> 
> I wish that I could tell him the truth. But a promise is a promise!
> 
> When we reached Lord Glorfindel's office, Aragorn stood near the door.
> 
> "I'll wait for you here, Legolas!" he said.
> 
> "Okay, I will be right out!" I said as I knocked the door and entered.
> 
> "Good day, Lord Glorfindel!" I greeted the Elven Lord once I was standing in front of his desk. "Is everything set for the ski-trip?"
> 
> "Good day, Legolas." Lord Glorfindel replied, smiling. "Yes, but we have one change!"
> 
> Later, Aragorn and I saw Boromir and Arwen standing together by the lockers.
> 
> "Hi, Arwen!" He greeted. "Boromir!"
> 
> "Hi, Aragorn!" Arwen greeted cheerfully, smiling. "I've been looking for you!"
> 
> "YOU HAVE?" Boromir and Aragorn exclaimed in union; surprise clearly written on their faces.
> 
> "Of course." She said coolly.
> 
> /Here we go!/ I thought, sighing deeply.
> 
> "Don't you want to ask me something?" Arwen asked coquettishly.
> 
> "Ask you something?" Aragorn said, raising a puzzled eyebrow. "I don't think so!"
> 
> "About the fancy dance this Saturday?" Arwen said.
> 
> "The dance?" Boromir interrupted. "Hey! I was going to ask-"
> 
> "BUTTOUT YOU MENTLE HUMAN!" Arwen yelled in Boromir's face. The poor man cringed under her murderous glare and ran for his life!
> 
> "Now, Aragorn!" she said calmly, turning her attention to him. "Don't you want to ask me to the dance?"
> 
> "I did!" Aragorn said. "But now I can't! I won't be here during the weekend!"
> 
> "YOU WON'T?" Arwen yelled. "WHY NOT?"
> 
> "I'll be skiing with Legolas!" he said, holding my hand. "There was a cancellation and I signed up to go! See ya!" with that, he kissed me briefly on the lips and waved before walking away.
> 
> Arwen glared at me angrily. I looked back at her and smiled warmly.
> 
> "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM, LEGOLAS?" she said, pointing an accusing finger into my face.
> 
> "Are you kidding?" I said, smiling innocently. "Besides, you made me promise not to tell him about your sick scheme! And I always keep my promises!" I added as I followed my lover!
> 
> And so, dear dairy, I have spent my weekend skiing with the man of my dreams…thanks to my best friend Arwen and my ability to keep my promises! Winks
> 
> The End
> 
> A/N: I hope you like it Chains will be update in few days and so as Reasons…I promise I'll post an update on those fics before I leave to Germany in the 4th of July. Until then, See ya!


End file.
